


Midnight, the Stars, and You

by venusrosy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, One Shot, Pansexual Character, Post-Canon, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusrosy/pseuds/venusrosy
Summary: Luke and Aurora share a nice day together after the fall of the Empire
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Original Female Character(s)





	Midnight, the Stars, and You

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE the idea that Luke isn't straight, and I know a lot of people headcanon him as gay, but for some reason I really like the idea of pan Luke. Also Aurora is bi and has kissed Leia more than once. Basically no one is straight in the OT and I stand by the statement. Han and Lando have fucked, what about it?

They still had tons of work to do, tons of damage to repair, but for right now, Aurora and Luke could relax.

"The galaxy feels...different," Aurora said, staring out at the large blue sky.

"All thanks to one amazing, talented man," Luke said, throwing himself on the furniture dramatically.

"You're such a drama queen," Aurora replied with an eyeroll.

"Without the constant threat of the Empire down my back, I'm free to be a drama queen again. You should've seen me back on Tatooine."

"You clearly take after your mother."

Luke's smile faltered a bit, and Aurora instantly regretted her words. Family was a touchy subject right now, and she tried to avoid it as best as she could.

"I'm sorry, Luke," Aurora apologized, sitting next to him. "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay, Rora. I need to face it sometime."

Aurora smiled, ruffling Luke's blonde hair. 

"You're so strong, my dear," she said to him.

"So are you. I have never seen someone take down that many people while wearing a metal bikini."

Aurora's face went bright red and she buried her face in her hands. Luke laughed hysterically, Aurora HATED that bikini. Of course, her wearing it had...led to some things...and she knew his teasing was all in good fun anyways.

"I hated that stupid thing," she grumbled. "It was cold and Jabba kept slobbering all over me."

"Leia said the same thing. You two still managed to be total badasses. I applaud you for that."

"Speaking of Leia, have you talked to her recently?"

"Last week. She and Han are doing some galaxy exploring, which mostly is just Chewie flying them through space while they kiss violently. Gross."

"Who wouldn't? Everyone on the team has kissed her at some point," Aurora said, nodding.

Luke's face went ghost white. Ever since Luke and Leia were outed to have been siblings, the kiss they shared on Hoth was a source of immense shame and embarrassment to the both of them. After his initial shock wore off, Luke looked puzzled.

"Wait, you kissed Leia? When did you?!" Luke said, stunned.

"Well, while you and I both were dimwits about our feelings and didn't know we had them, Leia and I...well we kissed a few times."

"I sometimes forget you like men and women."

"You don't let me forget you do too. The things you have said about Han..."

"What? He's tall, handsome, suave."

"I hate you, Luke Skywalker."

"I love you, Aurora Kigtheth."

Luke's arms wrapped around her waist, and he kissed Aurora's forehead. The sun on Coruscant was beginning to set, moons and stars and planets appearing in the sky. Aurora smiled at them, imagining the celebrations happening there. For years, the Empire had crushed them, smited any hope from the people of the galaxy, but now, they were free. 

Like Leia, the Empire had taken Aurora's kingdom from her. She was five, and sent away on an escape pod while her home planet had been destroyed. She'd landed at a trading port, where she met Han Solo, who reluctantly took her in. He'd been like her older brother ever since.

"Everything alright, starshine? You're brows are furrowed again," Luke said as he kissed her ear gently.

"Just thinking," Aurora replied. "I still can't believe we're free."

"Me neither."

"Is it okay if I ask you something about...him?"

"Anything."

"Why did he turn?"

"Emperor Palpatine groomed him into becoming a Sith," Luke said. "I talked to his force ghost after you went to sleep after our celebration on Endor."

"Oh."

"Sometimes I wonder what life would have been like if he hadn't turned, if he and my mother lived a quiet life with me and Leia. I wish we had sometimes, but then I remember something."

"And what is that?"

"I never would have met you."

Aurora smiled. 

"I love you, farmboy."

"I love you too, princess."

The galaxy still had far to go, but Aurora and Luke could fix it together. They knew they could.


End file.
